Frozen love
by BadManBellic
Summary: this is my first frozen story so enjoy. this story takes a while to get going but it should get pretty raunchy. Contains elsanna. if you don't like elsanna then don't read, k? k. not yet finished so check back often.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people, this story is rated M because of erotic scenes, quite a few actually, language etc. etc. The usual I don't own frozen or any of the characters mentioned in this story it all belongs to Disney. Enjoy!_

It was a warm summer's day in the kingdom of Arendelle and Elsa was up early relaxing by the pool whilst Anna was still in bed with her hair all messed up. Elsa went up to Anna's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a very tired Anna said

"It's your sister, wake up! It's 9 o'clock and breakfast is nearly ready and I thought we could relax by the pool today" Elsa replied

"Hmmpmhhm, yeah ok, I'll be down in the minute" Anna said, trying not to fall back asleep. Anna got out of bed and put on her green flowery dress that Elsa had made for her birthday. She went through the door and went downstairs where Elsa was making breakfast, blueberry pancakes to be exact and she was humming "let it go" as she was gliding around the kitchen with her spatula. Anna cleared her throat and Elsa turned around and said

"Umm, good morning Anna, blueberry pancake?" Anna nodded in agreement and sat down at the table and Elsa sat down next to her, an attempt not to block out her younger sister, again.

"So" Anna started

"13 years of catching up to do, where to start eh?" Elsa laid down her knife and fork and started her sentence

"Anna, I am so sorry about shutting you out and I will never do it again, unless if I'm taking care of my queenly duties, but we have so much to catch up on. I suppose I better start with why I shut you out in the first place…" Elsa was interrupted by Anna,

"Elsa, shut the fuck up, I know why you shut me out. It was because of your powers" To which Elsa emphasised by flicking her wrist and letting off some ice.

"Umm ok then Anna, let's let go of this subject, how's Kristoff's ice business doing" Elsa said. Anna replied unhappily with

"Well, we are due another ice sculpture delivery today at 14:00 for the court yard and the figures that he's been selling are extremely popular. He makes at least €45,000 a year" Elsa nods and Anna stands up and takes the plates into the main kitchen and places them in the sink. _She has a nice ass, was she purposely shaking it to attract me? That body, mmhmm so perfect and those tits they make mine look small and those eyes, cute in every way like her. Elsa! Stop eyeing up your sister!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was now midday and the heat was fierce and Elsa and Anna were relaxing in the pool together and it seemed that the small outburst was behind them from the morning.

"Maria!" Elsa shouted for the maid

"Yes your majesty?"

"Get me and Anna a sex on the beach each please"

"Yes your majesty"

 _Was that a euphemism, does she 'want me'? Don't be so silly Anna! You can't fuck your own sister_

Elsa swam past Anna, brushing her with her foot up her leg. Anna flinched but she felt an interesting sensation inside her. _Why did she do that? She's getting closer to me, maybe she's missed me for the past 13 years, well, I've missed her, a lot._

The waitress appeared with the cocktails that Elsa had asked for, which was still a euphemism in Anna's eyes.

"Anna, ba… _careful Elsa, careful,_ your drink is here" Elsa shouted

 _"_ _Was she about to call me babe? I don't know, let's see what happens_ ok, I'll be right there" Anna swam over and took her drink and laid on her back on her pool bed.

The time was now 13:30 and the two sisters got out the pool and got ready. Anna in her birthday dress and Elsa in her blue ice dress with her trail. The time went on and then Elsa got the call that her ice master and deliverer was at the great entrance with her sculpture. Elsa made her way down the stairs and Anna was following behind.

"Kristoff! How nice to meet you!" Elsa said

"Hello *sniff* *sniff* how are *achooo!*

"Kristoff, are you ok?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded in agreement, although he clearly wasn't. Elsa gave him a hug to try and warm him up, possibly the most regretful thing she's done.

"Elsa, I think I better leave before I give you all colds"

"Me maybe" said Anna

"But Elsa, th…"

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY! Sorry, had to be done" Elsa exclaimed. Kristoff left and the cover was pulled off the sculpture and it was a sculpture of Elsa and Anna linking arms back to back.

"He certainly outdoes himself on his sculptures" Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement and with a swirl and flick of her wrist made a flurry over the sculpture to keep it cool. Elsa walked off and sneezed a few times letting off a few snowflakes with each sneeze.

"The cold never bothered me anyway' my ass" Anna said and walked back into the castle.

Night fell and Elsa and Anna went to bed. Going to separate rooms reminded Anna of those 13 years where she couldn't see Elsa. Anna got undressed and put on her frilly nighty and got into bed. Elsa on the other hand was feeling cold and kept on sneezing. It was so loud that Anna could hear it from the other side of the corridor. Anna got fed up and went over to Elsa's room and knocked. To her surprise, the door opened and Anna went in.


	3. Chapter 3

It must have been around midnight when Anna went into Elsa's room, who was sat on her bed shivering.

"The cold never bothered you anyway, eh?" Said Anna cheekily to which Elsa replied

"Ok, it got me this once, never again"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep in here tonight to make sure you get better and warmer" exclaimed Anna and this was total delight to Elsa. Elsa nodded in agreement and Anna reached in for a hug. Elsa accepted it and they embraced the hug as last time they hugged was when Anna was frozen. Anna felt something stoke her back and went on to her ass. She gave a little moan and realised who was hugging her...

"ELSA, WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU TRYING TO TOUCH ME UP? GU..." Anna was interrupted by Elsa's cold kiss on her lips.

"Anna, listen, please. I know we are sisters and we are supposed to love each other but I love you more than that sisterly love. During my time in the north mountain, I thought about how nice it would be to get 'a piece' of you. I often fantasise over images of you and wonder if one day they will come true" _great well done Elsa, now Anna might go and subdue herself from me for the next 13 years, congrats_

 _Did Elsa just admit her love to me? Oh god, I'm going to have to tell her, you're a silly fucking bitch Anna_

"Wow, um Elsa, I never knew that you had things for me. I now need to tell you my feelings towards you..." She was interrupted by Elsa

"No you don't, it was a silly mistake that I never should of made *cough* *cough*"

"Yes I do and I will. That mistake was one of your greatest. I think that we could be lesbians together and who's stopping us?" Anna said with enthusiasm

"Are you saying that you want to be a lesbian with me?" Elsa replied in question

"Yes now shut up and make out with me" and with that sentence the two sisters passionately kissed and rubbed each other. They stopped and striped each other and Elsa sucked on Anna's nipples and moved down to her pussy. Elsa inserted two fingers into Anna's tight pussy and looked the clit at the same time

"Mhhhmmmmahh Elsa that's so good you bad girl, keep going" Elsa got the hint and inserted a finger into Anna's ass which made her squeal. After about 2 more minutes, Anna shouted

"ELSA, I'M GONNA CUM, AHHHHHHHHH!" and she did. She cum that there was so much and it went squirting everywhere.

"Come in Anna, do it to me" a breathless Anna nodded and inserted a finger into Elsa's ass. She moaned with pleasure and with the other hand, Anna fingered herself slowly and the juices from her pussy were used to moisten Elsa's nipples, which quickly became erect. Anna started to lick Elsa's pussy and Elsa pushed Anna's head deeper in-between her legs

"For a beginner, you're not bad" Elsa says in-between her moans. 3 minutes later, Anna was shouting

"ELSA YOU SEXY BITCH, LET IT GO, LET YOUR CUM COME OUT RIGHT NOW" after that, Elsa cummed in Anna's mouth and Elsa was panting and they fished the session off with a make out.

"Sleep in my bed Anna, keep me warm" Anna nodded and got into bed with her lesbian lover and she felt Elsa's hand cover her tit. _13 years of catching up to do? More like 13 years of lesbian loving. Anna, you made the right choice to tell Elsa. Now, the fun starts._


End file.
